It's Not so Simple
by Imperial-Hawke
Summary: Hawke waited three years for Fenris to come back to her, now that he has it's the mighty Champion who gets cold feet. Can our brooding Tevinter win her back or will the drift apart forever? One-shot for NoMadKa. SMUT inside so be warned. F!MageHawke/Fenris. Please review :3


**It's not so easy.**

**So this is a well overdue fanfic for my 400****th**** reviewer of "The Years in Between" NoMadKa. I hope you all like!**

**So please review!**

**X**

* * *

"Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you." Fenris said sincerely and Hawke felt her heart skip a beat. This was finally happening. After so long, Fenris had finally came to his senses and came back to her. She had waited all alone for three years.

Three Frigging Years!

All that time without being with another man had really, _**really **_made her tense.

Hawke had waited for him, not pushing him or pestering him, just waiting patiently for him. She loved him, she always would, and now that he was finally here it felt… it felt…

How did it feel?

She realised he was still waiting for her answer and she spoke before she even had the chance to think about it seriously.

"I understand. I always understood." But did she?

"If there's a future to be had… I will walk into it gladly at your side." Fenris said sincerely, as he helped her stand. Hawke watched him carefully with her brown eyes and was surprised as he kissed her.

He was so gentle, yet powerful, she was overwhelmed.

She wanted this to be it.

She really wanted it to be.

But she was afraid.

She had waited three years for him… but she wasn't sure if he had done the same.

She had heard rumours… Bad rumours. Hawke wasn't sure how it started, or if they were even true, but she had heard the rumours about Fenris and Isabela…

That they had shared a bed more than once.

Hawke loved Fenris.

That much would never change, but she needed him to be completely honest with her.

If Fenris had been with Isabela, then she needed to know.

She wasn't even able to enjoy the softness of his lips on hers. The same lips that had her trembling with his soft kisses and tentative licks. Lips that felt wonderful all over her body…

No.

No.

She couldn't do this.

Not with these doubts.

Hawke pulled away from Fenris, and turned her gaze away from his intensive green ones. She felt his cool gauntlet caress the side her face as if he sensed her uncertainty.

"Hawke? What troubles you?" Fenris asked gently as he ran his fingers over her dark skin.

"I… I… I have a meeting with the Knight Commander! And I need to… speak to Elthina… you know, um, Champion business, and all that." Hawke pulled away from the confused elf's embrace and scrambled to the door, almost leaving her staff by the door.

"Hawke? What's wrong?" He called as he followed her to the stairs.

"Nothing! I'll see you later." Hawke shouted as she slammed the front door behind her. Fenris stood there, not quite knowing what had just happened.

Did they make up?

He had to admit, that when he pictured this moment, she would have been here for longer. A lot longer. Doubts began to fill his mind like a flood, and suddenly he wasn't so sure of himself anymore. Should he follow her? Had he done something wrong? Did Hawke not want to be with him?

"_Venhedis._" Fenris scowled as he paced the landing; not knowing if he should follow her or not.

Why was this woman so maddening?

He had thought it was going to be fine. When he killed Danarius, she was there to support him, and offer soothing words to him. Now she ran…

What was going on?

Fenris scowled to himself as he grabbed a new bottle of wine and begun to drink himself into a less tormented oblivion.

* * *

Hawke paced her hallway with a sigh as she thought about her current predicament. She and Fenris always had a strange relationship. They argued over everything, could start a shouting match over nothing, there was always this friction between them.

Friction that eventually led to sex.

She had been heartbroken when he left her that night... when he said it was a mistake. She knew they were different, but she had never thought he would just fuck her and leave.

They were always art odds, rivals if you would.

But there was something between them. She couldn't explain it to her friends; they were as confused as her, but Maker, it was real.

It was there…

But damn that stupid elf!

He had three years!

Three years to come back!

And now he finally did, she was swamped! She was the Champion of Kirkwall! She had mages and Templars and idiots galore running around this city.

She didn't have time for these doubts.

Either he was with her or he wasn't.

Hawke snapped out of her thought as she realised her Mabari, Fang had been walking up and down the hall.

Pacing with her.

She crouched down and the mabari padded over to her.

"Who's a good boy?" She scratched his head and he barked happily. "Any thoughts on Fenris?" She asked him gently. The Mabari cocked his head to the side as in confusion and Hawke sighed.

"You know? Tall dark and gorgeous? Really grumpy?" She smiled as the Mabari barked happily and wagged his tail.

"So you think I should forgive him right away?" Hawke saw the Mabari growl gently.

"Make him wait?"

A happy bark.

"Well, you're the boss."

The Mabari had spoken.

Hawke patted him on the head before she heard the door open.

"Hawke?" Aveline's voice drifted through the hall as the guard came in.

"Aveline, come in. How can I help?" Hawke smiled at the captain, brushing her black hair from her face.

"I heard about what happened at the Hanged Man… Have you spoken to Fenris about it?" The Warrior asked as she gently patted Fang on the head, and Hawke felt her heart stop.

"Yeah. I spoke to him a little while ago. He seems fine." She swallowed the lump in her throat as Aveline nodded.

"Fenris will be alright, he's been preparing for this since he escaped. It's you I'm more worried about." Aveline came face to face with the Apostate who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Me?" Hawke blinked owlishly at the red head who nodded.

"You've been waiting for Fenris to come back to you. I have no idea what it is between you two, but all I want is for you to be happy. When you spoke to him… did anything happen?" Aveline tried to ask neutrally, but Hawke could see the hope in the guards eyes.

Hawke spoke before she realised what she was saying.

"No. Nothing happened."

* * *

Fenris paced the plaza before Hawke's estate in Hightown with a growl building in his throat.

Nothing happened?

_**NOTHING?**_

He was fuming.

How the in the Void did she class him; admitting his feelings and kissing her, as nothing?

He had came over with a bottle of wine to talk to her about this afternoon, and maybe they would um... become … "_reacquainted"_ with the other.

Fenris ran a gauntlet through his hair and began swearing quietly in his native tongue.

Hawke had said she understood… Fenris scowled and began to turn away when he heard the door open. He swore to himself as he saw Bodhan open the door with a smile.

"Ah! Serah Fenris!" The dwarf announced too loudly. "Messere Hawke is with Messere Aveline in the Hall. Please come in," The dwarf opened the door wide and Fenris met Hawke's wide brown eyes.

"Fenris?" Aveline asked with a smile and the elf walked in with a blush.

"I… um… brought you a um… I found one more bottle of Aggregio in the old cellar. I thought… um… Thank you for helping me with Danarius." He swallowed the lump in his throat as the mage took the wine from him.

"Thanks… We were just talking about heading to the Hanged Man for a round of drinks." The mage felt herself growing uncomfortable as she noticed Aveline was shifting her gaze between the two of them.

Shit, Aveline knew.

She had to.

"Do you wish to join us?" She asked nervously.

"Yes. Lead the way Hawke."

* * *

Fenris downed his pint as he glared around the table.

It had been two months.

Two months, three days 19 hours and 47 minutes to be exact.

That's the amount of time it had been since Hawke and Fenris had made up.

But it certainly didn't feel like it.

Hawke had always smiled at him, and spoken gently to him in public, never saying anything cruel about him.

But not once;

Once;

Had she told any of their companions about them getting back together. It was like she was ashamed of him. Hawke never liked to be alone in a room with him for very long. He had thought he was just imagining it at first, but then he began to notice the signs.

Whenever Fenris was feeling slightly bolder, he would sit right next to her, instead of sitting across from her, as he had done for the past few years. She would pretend not to notice, but he would catch her nervous glance occasionally. Fenris tried to take her hand a few times when he walked her home from the Hanged Man, she just pulled away and stuffed them in her sleeves, making an odd remark about the chill in the air.

The damned mage was even reluctant to see his reading lessons through. She would either be out or claim she had champion business to see to.

Fenris was not stupid.

He had been foolish in the past.

But he knew when he was not wanted.

Fenris sighed as he glanced his green eyes over the crowded table. Hawke was friends with each of these people, and he had become friendly with a few himself… But he knew what they thought of him, some wondered why he and Hawke were even around each other since they seemed to argue about everything.

Although he had a feeling she would argue that they didn't.

This mage had driven him to madness and back. Hawke's beautiful dark eyes always seemed to make him forget his anger towards her when they were together, and they were so enchanting as he watched her make everyone in this city bend to her will.

Fenris rubbed his eyes with a quiet sigh and stood from the table.

"What's the matter elf? Getting a little light headed?" Varric asked with a smile and Fenris scoffed.

"Hardly, I am just going for a walk." The elf didn't even need to look at Hawke to know she was looking at him with a concerned stare. He tried to shake off the feeling of her eyes on him as he opened the tavern and felt the night air on his lyrium scarred skin.

Chill in the air… yeah and he was a Blonde Orlesian dancer named Matilda.

This was the midst of summer, but he never found this heat difficult to take, and he was from Tevinter, which was mostly desert. Fenris leant against the side of the building and silently took in the night air.

Hawke did not want him.

Maybe it would be best if he were to leave.

Danarius was finally dead, so he need not worry about being hunted like a dog around Thedas. He could go wherever he wanted to. Perhaps he could sail across to Par Vollen, and like amongst the Qunari for a time, and see this mysterious land the Qunari had claimed.

But he didn't want to go anywhere without Hawke.

"Elf?" Varric asked as he stuck his head out of the tavern door, looking around.

"I am here, dwarf." Fenris called to him, and Varric turned to him. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the brooding Tevinter. Varric leant against the wall and followed the elf's gaze. He stood on his toes and strained his neck to get a better look.

"Maybe I'm missing something; but what are you looking at?" The dwarf smirked and Fenris shrugged.

"Nothing in particular. I'm just thinking." Fenris said with a heavy sigh. Varric scoffed at him and the Tevinter couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with our fearless leader; whom you haven't been taking your eyes off for more than three seconds these past few months?" The dwarf chuckled as he saw the elf's ears turn slightly pinkish.

"How did you… I'm not…uh." Fenris sighed rubbing his with a groan. "Have I really been so obvious?"

"Only because I know you and Hawke like the back of my hands." Varric rubbed his knuckles on his coat, with a confident smirk plastered on his face. "That and I am incredibly smart and sexy." Fenris just huffed and Varric smirked again. "So what's going on in your elf mind? Aside from brooding I mean."

"Hawke, mostly." Fenris sighed.

"Knew it."

"Hilarious." Fenris sighed. "But I want to… I need to… I want Hawke back." Fenris admitted quietly, as he hung his head, waiting for the mocking to begin.

"She's right in there, elf. Hawke wants you back."

"She does not we have already-" Fenris began but stopped himself. He could actually see the dwarf's smirk without even looking down at him.

"You already…?" Varric prodded, wagging his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"I kissed her."

"I knew it!" Varric slapped his knee with a grin and a laugh. Fenris tried not to growl at the dwarf, but it was a losing battle. "Maker's breath, you two are so stupid."

"I beg your pardon?" Fenris raised a black eyebrow at the giddy dwarf.

"She has been chasing after you for years, and now that you want her, she run away. It's like your both determined to be awkward."

"Funny, mock my pain." Fenris sighed and Varric's tone turned serious.

"Elf; you gotta think about this from Hawke's point of view. You two had a night of rough sex after you killed that magister, then you buggered off. What's to stop you from doing the same thing now?" Varric watched the elf's eyes widen with realisation.

He was right.

That Fucking dwarf was right.

Hawke had no way of knowing…

"And of course there's well… um…" Varric mumbled softly and Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Fenris sighed heavily.

"You're shitting me? You didn't know?" Varric asked genuinely.

"Know what?" Fenris growled down at the dwarf

"Well… there was a rumour about you and Rivanni."

"The Wench?" Fenris almost spat the word. "That is certainly not true, I assure you."

"Well, Hawke believes it." Varric looked up at him.

"If I could not be with Hawke, then I certainly wouldn't be with her."

"And why is that?" Varric prodded.

"Because I love Hawke!" Fenris yelled at the dwarf with a snarl. He glared at the dwarf who just raised an eyebrow at him, and Fenris felt his eyes widen.

Whoops.

"_Venhedis_…" Fenris scowled darkly.

"You know I'm right."

"Exactly. That's why I'm angry."

* * *

Hawke watched Varric come through the door to the tavern and felt her heart sink a little as she saw Fenris wasn't with him. She pushed her hair back from her eyes and tried to focus herself on the card game before her. Varric came back and walked to his seat.

"So what did I miss?" Varric asked with a grin as he took his pint from the table.

"Well I'm getting bored of taking everyone's money." Isabela said as she glanced at her nails, half paying attention to her cards.

"That's only because you're cheating." Aveline grumbled with a sigh.

"Well, it's only because you make it so fun." Isabela cackled and Hawke gave the pirate a half hearted smile.

"Is Fenris not joining us?" Sebastian walked into the room, returning from the bathroom.

"Nah, broody was running out of coin. I didn't think it fair to take it _**all**_ tonight. Maybe tomorrow, I have had my eyes on a nice leather journal in one of the Hightown stalls for a while now." Varric grinned with a loud chuckle at the group.

Hawke folded her cards and watched her friends play. As she watched them play, she felt herself keep glancing at Isabela with a heavy heart. She didn't know if the rumours about Isabela and Fenris sleeping together were true, but the doubt was always there.

Isabela was beautiful, dangerous and interesting; any man in Kirkwall would do anything to spend a night with her…To be fair, most of them had. But in the beginning Fenris had never shown a lot of interest in the pirate, or any of them to be honest. He originally just looked right past her and focused on the mission; returning right to his mansion once it was completed.

But Hawke eventually dragged him to the Hanged man where he began to open up to them. Hawke never knew why he was so frustratingly fascinating. He hated mages with a passion, yet he was always willing to help her when she needed it.

Even last week; when they were forced to enter the Fade so they could help Fenriyal, he said he would rather not go, but he gladly offered to help her.

But then he and Isabela betrayed him in the Fade.

Separate rooms, with separate demons, and separate promises… but it was too coincidental for her not to be worried.

Hawke sighed and finished her pint before glancing at the dark outside. Maybe if she was lucky she could avoid the thugs tonight. She occasionally ran into trouble with Fenris when they walked home together, it was usually just them as Sebastian would either leave before them to stay refreshed for prayers in the morning.

Whenever they had run into trouble; he would always make sure no one got within ten feet of her. At first she was annoyed he was stealing her kills; which usually led to an argument over mages and the usual cruel words they danced around. But he would always make sure she was never in any true danger, and he even went for Anders himself once after a particularly brutal blood mage attack. After he carried her all the way to her bedroom, ignoring her complaining that she was fine and that it was just a scratch.

He cared.

It just hit her there, how much he did.

He even went to _**Anders**_ just on the off chance that she was hurt.

He let mages send him into a world of dangerous magic, just because she asked him too.

He even backed off when she wanted space, claiming it was champion business.

Hawke realised she had been day dreaming as she noticed Sebastian, Merrill and Aveline had all left. She shook her head of thoughts and stood carefully.

"You alright there Kitten? You've been in a world of your own for about ten minutes now?" Isabela placed a hand over Hawke's and the mage looked at the concerned rouge with slight shock.

"Y-Yeah… thanks 'Bella. I think I'm gonna head back now." She said and clasped Isabela's firmly. Something in the Rivanni's golden eyes silenced her fears briefly.

"Ok. But are you sure there's nothing on your mind?" Isabela asked again and Hawke sighed.

"Nah, I fine. I'll talk to you guys later." Hawke brushed her hair from her face and made her way out of the tavern.

Hawke pulled her arms up her sleeves and wrapped the fabric around her body. Tonight she missed the company of her brooding elf. She had noticed he had been trying to push their relationship forward, and on one level she was glad… but she just needed to know if her doubts had any basis.

Hawke walked up the lonely steps to her empty home. She had never noticed how quiet the city was at night. There were no gangs on the prowl, whores from Lowtown trying their luck at night. There was only the silent nod of the guards on patrol as she passed them.

She missed Fenris' sexy voice talking to her.

She missed his hand trying to take hers.

All the fool she was, not accepting it.

Hawke sighed heavily as she slipped the key in the lock and opened the door. Bodhan, Sandal and Orana would have all probably gone to bed by now and Hawke didn't want to wake them if she could avoid it. Fang had adopted the fireplace in the Library since she got the mansion, as his bed, so she wouldn't have to deal with a slobbering Mabari.

She pushed open the heavy door, and locked it behind her, double checking the locks before she made her way into the main hall where her heart leapt into her throat.

"Fenris… what are… what are you doing here?" Hawke swallowed the lump in her throat as she caught sight of the elf brooding at the top of the stairs. He was leaning on the banister watching her and Hawke felt a shiver run down her spine at the intensity of his gaze.

"Waiting for you." He said simply and Hawke tried to look anywhere around her mansion, but her eyes kept being drawn to the delicious elf at the landing above her. Fenris took a step back and walked towards the stairs before he began to speak again. "I spoke with the dwarf. He told me a very interesting rumour."

"Really? And what was that." Hawke watched him as he stood still at the top of the stairs, arms crossed.

"That I had slept with Isabela." He said bluntly and Hawke suddenly became very angry at a certain dwarf.

"Well good for you. I hope you two had fun." Hawke angrily made her way up the stairs, with the intent of walking right past him, but he had other ideas. Once she reached him he spoke again.

"It is a lie. You are the only woman I have been with, Hawke." He spoke and she stopped in her tracks, shoulder to shoulder with the elf. She didn't respond and so he continued with a sigh. "I know not of my past, or if there was anyone before I received these markings. There has only been you… and there only will be you." Fenris spoke and his voice trailed off into a whisper as he finished gently.

Hawke felt her heart just melt.

She turned to face him to see that the elf was already staring intently at her. He raised his hand to her face and gently pushed aside a lock of hair.

"I know you have doubts, and I fully understand them. But you must know, I never bedded another woman and even if I did… It would never change the way I feel about you. I love you, Hawke."

"Fenris… I…" Hawke began but he placed a gauntleted finger over her lips. She shivered as the cold metal caressed her lips.

"Hawke, you don't need to say anything. I won't ask anything of you. If you do not wish me to be with you, as a lover then I shall simply be your companion. I will do what you wish of me." Fenris dropped his hand from her face and took a step down the stairs. Hawke grabbed his arm and his markings began to glow as his lyrium reacted to her magic, He turned to face her and Hawke kissed him roughly, running her hands through his silver hair.

Fenris wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her voluptuous ass roughly. Hawke gasped into the kiss and he took advantage by sliding his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues battled for a while before her hands slipped from his hair to find the clasps of his armour. He took his hands off her long enough to rips his armour and gauntlets off, carelessly throwing them down the stairs. As his chestplate fell away it banged down the stairs, drawing their attention to the loud clattering down each step.

Hawke watched the armour reach the bottom floor with a loud clang before she giggled gently. Fenris switched his gaze between the slightly battered armour and his lover. He chuckled softly before he looked back at her.

"Good to see I am not the only one in a hurry." He chuckled gently.

"Well we have three years to make up for. So shut up and let's get started." Hawke pulled his lips back to hers and felt him smirk into her. She ran her hands down his lyrium infused torso as he lifted her up. Hawke wrapped her legs his slender waist. She waited for her back to hit the door or the wall, but she was surprised to find herself sitting on the top of the bannister.

Hawke raised an eyebrow at him and was about to speak, but his teeth dragging along her jaw silenced her protests. He kissed down her neck and simply tore her robe. Hawke gasped as the material fell away from her body, and Fenris began to lick down her neck.

"Fenris…" Hawke moaned and leant her head back, as she braced one arm against the banister while the other was running through Fenris' hair. He hummed in response and she felt the vibrations all over her body as he kissed lower. Fenris quickly removed her bra before capturing a dark nipple between his lips. Hawke gasped again and thrust her chest forward, giving him better access. Fenris continued to lick and nip at her chest while his hand slid between her legs, and Hawkes' eyes widened.

"H-Here?" She gasped as he bit her gently.

"Here." He said forcefully.

"But what about the servants? I'm sure the sound of your armour woke them." Hawke blushed and moaned loudly as he slipped a finger inside her already soaking core. Fenris brought his face to her side and Hawke felt his hot breath caress her ears.

"Then let them see." He said sensually.

Fenris was an exhibitionist.

This just got a lot more fun.

"Fenris wait, what about you?" Hawke pulled her gaze back to the elf ravishing her, which was such a turn on to watch.

"We'll get to me later." He said roughly before he kissed her lips while he added a second finger to her. Hawke moaned scrapped her nails down the arm supporting Fenris above her, which got her a growl from the Tevinter.

"Fenris please… I… I can't take it anymore…" She whimpered and the elf just smirked. She leant back to pull off her underwear, and didn't give her a moment to think before he began licking her. Hawke flung her head back in sheer pleasure and it was only Fenris' vice like grip on her hips that kept her from falling from the stone banister.

Hawke felt the blood rush to her head as Fenris pleasured her with his skilful tongue. She bit her hand to try and stop the mewls of pleasure from echoing around the large mansion. Suddenly he stopped and Hawke thought they were going to move somewhere safer.

Nope.

He had fully sheathed himself inside her. She moaned as she adjusted to his size, it had been so long since she had been with a man it took her a minute to get comfortable. Fenris waited for another few moments before he withdrew and thrust back into her. Hawke almost screamed in pleasure as he pressed further into her.

"Maker… you're so tight." Fenris groaned above her and all she could do was moan weakly. He began slowly thrusting into her and watched the gentle bounce of her breasts as she hung from the railings. He had always wondered if this would be a good place to have sex… so far so good.

"Ah Fenris!" She gasped breathlessly as he found her sweet spot. Fenris gave himself a smug grin before he full out pounded her. He gripped her hips viciously as she wriggled in pleasure, he was so close to dropping her, but then she might kill him. He smirked at the thought as he pushed further into her. Hawke reached up and caught on of his hands, sending a spark through his lyrium veins. He gasped as he almost lost his rhythm, but he was determined to keep up his pace.

Hawke moaned with each thrust as she looked down into the main hall. Anyone could walk in and see her being fucked by the elf. She felt her veins rush with adrenaline as she realised she could fall and seriously injure herself at any second.

Man she really needed to go into therapy or something, didn't she?

Fenris pulled her up so she was eye level with him, and looked into her pleasure filled eyes. Hawke was blushing gently and breathing heavily as he continued to pound her.

"Do you know how much I had to hold back from doing this since you forgave me?" He grunted before he placed an open mouth kiss on her throat. She turned her head to the side, still gasping at every thrust. She couldn't help but get wetter at the sound of his rough voice combined with the sound of his flesh snapping against hers.

"Then- ah! Stop wasting time and fuck me…" She gave him a sensual stare and he smiled at her gently.

"Well, well, well," Fenris stopped his thrusts, much to the frustration of the mage beneath him. "It looks like the mighty Champion of Kirkwall has a filthy mouth on her." His chuckle turned into a moan as she licked his ears teasingly.

"Let's finish this then I'll show you just how dirty it is." She chuckled darkly, gently thrusting her hips to meet his.

Maker he _**Loved **_this woman.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and he thrust into her, the new angle allowing him to go deeper into her tight core. She ran her nails down his back and Fenris grunted. He slipped an arm down to her ass and gripped it firmly before he slipped a finger up her tight ass.

Hawke arched her back as she came, which Fenris' couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Well, another interesting fact about the Champion of Kirkwall." Fenris was pushed away by her shaking hand.

"Shut up." Hawke dropped to her knees, which still felt like jelly, before she took his still hard, lyrium infused dick in her hands. She began stroking him immediately, listening to the warrior's pleased moans. Hawke began to lick the tip, but pulled back when he gently thrust his hips forward.

"_Fesis bei umo canaverum." _ Fenris mumbled darkly as the mage laughed, before taking him in her mouth. He groaned as she sucked him roughly, using her tongue in such a delicious way. When she hesitantly did this the first night they were together, she didn't realise how much she'd love it. It might have been the lyrium, or simply the amazing taste of Fenris that turned her on so much.

She looked up at him just in time to see the stoic warrior come undone above her. She swallowed his load, licking him clean. Fenris took a few deep breaths as Hawke stood up with a smirk.

"Told you I was good with my mouth."

"Damned mage." Fenris kissed her gently. Hawke kissed him leisurely back before she pulled away. "Is something wrong?" He asked carefully.

"No, just… I'm not quite sure what to do now." Hawke admitted with a laugh.

"I don't understand." Fenris raised a black eyebrow in confusion, watching his lover's face.

"With everything going on in the city Fenris, especially with Meredith breathing down my neck, I don't know how much time we'll actually get together." Hawke avoided his green eyes and Fenris raised her chin with his hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I will take whatever moments with you I can." He said fiercely.

"It's not so simple, Fenris." She sighed heavily. "Even if everything is alright now… I know something is coming, and I will side with the mages. And that's not up for discussion." Hawke crossed her arms covering her chest and Fenris scowled.

"Mages! Bah! They will not only be our death, but the death of this city!" Fenris snarled and Hawke threw her hands up in exhaustion.

"That's all it ever is with you Fenris! You only see the negative about my people!" She glared back at him.

"You're people? You are better than those to turn to Blood Magic and Demon's. Hawke have to stop aligning yourself with them, they will destroy you!" Fenris growled at her.

"You are impossible!" Hawke shouted and pushed past him.

"Where are you going?" Fenris watched her stop at her bedroom door.

"To my room, because I don't want to risk falling then next time we're having sex!" She opened the room door and walked away with a suggestive sway with her hips.

Fenris raised a black eyebrow before he scoffed and followed her into the room.

Damned mage.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! xx**


End file.
